1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computerized banking techniques and, more specifically, to techniques by which deposits are kept on a bank's balance sheet while being administered as sweep account funds by a third party.
2. Background Art
It would be desirable if investors could obtain fully-insured, interest-bearing bank accounts that offer an unlimited number of fund transfers per month. However, present statutory restrictions prevent banks and savings institutions from paying interest on certain types of deposit accounts. More specifically, Title 12, Part 329, of the Code of Federal Regulations (CFR) provides that “no bank shall, directly or indirectly, by any device whatsoever, pay interest on any demand deposit”. (12 CFR 329.2). A “deposit” is any money placed into a checking account, savings account, Certificate of Deposit (CD), or the like. In a “demand” account, the owner can demand that funds be drawn and paid to another account (having the same or a different owner), or to a third party. These demand payments are typically implemented via bank drafts, checks, credit cards, and debit cards.
Not all bank accounts are considered to be demand accounts. If all, or a fixed amount, of the principal must be maintained in order to achieve the particular benefits afforded by that account, then the account is not a “demand” account. According to the CFR, a “demand deposit” includes any deposit for which the depositor is authorized to make more than six fund “transfers” during any month or statement cycle of at least four weeks. Not all fund transfers will be counted towards the allotted maximum of six; rather, it is necessary to examine the specific type of fund transfer under consideration. A deposit will be considered a “demand” deposit if the transfer takes place by means of a preauthorized, automatic, or telephonic order specifying the transfer of funds to another account of the depositor at the same bank, to the bank itself, or to a third party. Likewise, a deposit is a “demand” deposit if more than three of the six transfers are authorized to be made by check, draft or debit card (12 CFR 329.1(b)(3). On the other hand, an unlimited number of transfers is allowed between two accounts registered to the same person or entity, provided that the transfers are made by messenger, mail, telephone (but only via check mailed to the depositor), automated teller machine, or in person. Unless the funds of a deposit are held in a money market account (18 USC 1832(a)), an account for which a depositor has the ability to make at least six transfers will be deemed a demand account, and no interest will be payable on the funds therein. Therefore, owners of demand accounts do not obtain interest on their funds.
One exemplary approach to offering investors fully-insured, interest-bearing accounts that provide up to an unlimited number of fund transfers was disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/176,340, referenced above. This application describes a system for managing a plurality of accounts for multiple clients. These accounts, which may originate from a variety of sources, banks, brokerage firms, and/or clients, are held at any of a plurality of savings institutions or banks. The system provides an aggregate insured money market deposit account at a bank or savings institution that is not necessarily an institution at which any of the client accounts are held. The aggregate insured deposit account is linked to each of the demand accounts in a manner so as to permit deposit funds to be placed into a demand account from various sources, and also so as to provide for the tendering of payments from the demand account via different instruments, without limitation as to the number of transfers. Interest is earned on deposits because funds are transferred from individual client accounts to the managed aggregate insured deposit account.
While a substantial advance over other prior art systems, the above noted system requires the transfer of oftentimes significant funds to comply with various banking regulations. This may be difficult in the case of smaller, community-based banks, as these institutions depend upon such funds as a source for loans. Moreover, some bank clients are not comfortable with arrangements that transfer client funds to unfamiliar third parties.
Pursuant to Regulation Q, banks are prohibited from paying interest on commercial accounts. However, banks have developed several approaches in an effort to compete with brokers who offer interest on cash balances for their commercial customers. These approaches, which include money fund sweeps and repo sweeps, are disadvantageous in that they involve a removal of commercial customer deposits from the bank's balance sheets.
A substantial market exists for an interest-bearing return sweep account that can be readily integrated into the existing infrastructure of a bank or savings institution, while, at the same time, permitting account funds to remain on the bank's balance sheet, with minimal disruption of existing bank-client relationships. It was with the foregoing realizations in mind that the present invention was developed.